The innovation described in this proposal is aimed at providing a new method for detection of carbohydrate-deficient transferrin (CDT) in human blood as a biochemical marker of alcohol abuse. CTD has been extensively shown to be a sensitive and specific marker related to long term excessive alcohol consumption. Existing analytical techniques for the measurements of CTD in the blood or its ration to intact transferrin involve separation of CTD from other blood proteins, followed by concentration measurement typically using immunoassay methods. These techniques are in general time consuming, expensive, and must be performed by trained professionals. ANALIZA is proposing a new technique for the measurement of CDT/transferrin ratio directly using blood samples without pre- separation. The technique is based upon a novel application of aqueous two-phase partitioning. The technique is unique in the type of information obtained, is inexpensive and time-and labor-efficient, and may provide additional information not possible with existing technologies. Phase I work will involve the design and analysis of the test and its preliminary feasibility and validation study. Phases II and III work will concentrate on a wide-range validation protocol, together with optimization studies and a construction of a prototype automated instrument.